Qenuga
Qenuga (Rubiic'': Qenuga; Liparano: ''Damunlpa; Hantaamij: Nefcarmik), officially known as the Federal Monarchy of the Earthly Chungganese '(''Ica: Eeritqenugtins Jatreytad), also known as The QN is a federal nation, located in the Pacific Ocean, surrounded by Japan and The Philippines to the west, Indonesia to the southwest, and the United States to the east. The large nation is led by three people; the monarch (also called the Reya), the president (also called the Mele) and the vice president (also called the Bise ). The bicameral congress, formerly a parliament, is one of the oldest and largest in history, with almost up to 5000 members. It was formed in 1309 as a way to make the citizens freer of the change they wanted. The capital is located in the leftmost side, called Julgat in honor of the founder and first Rino. Qenuga is divided into 73 states, each led by the Rino/Cala ''(prince or princess) and the ''Gabe ''(governor). It has a GDP of almost C$500 trillion. It also has a population of more than four hundred million. The Chungga Empire was first conceptualized on December 24, 1296, when Jugato made a wish for his 27th birthday. He stated that he envisions a nation with values and virtues like he does, and written in the pages of history books, describing him as a man who dreams of long-term peace. He also promised to give his ancestors and successors the highest quality of living while lying in his bed. The journey started on January 3, 1297 in modern-day Hiroshima, Japan with thirty of his selected friends. A month after hunting for resources in the ocean and the ultimate jackpot of land, they finally settled in modern-day Julgat, UM and built the land from reclamation. He also ordered his blood relatives to settle the newly-found land. The Spanish Revolution took shape in 1542 when a Nantunian duet arrived from Spain to teach their region the Spanish language. The linguistic reform took place as the then-Chungganese language increased in difficulty, rendering it hard for young people learning it. From there, Spanish became a vernacular language in the whole empire and was used in everyday communication. Twenty years after the revolution, it became one of the official languages, co-official with Chungganese. In 1575, a group of people from Juamping established several trade routes from the Chungganese capital (present-day Julgat) to present-day Manila in the Philippines. As a result, the Spanish-Tagalog language became a pidgin, and went on to become a pidgin language. The present Chungganese language is widely considered to be a creole language, though many are skeptic of this idea. Etymology The word ''Chungga comes from two Amorese words: ''qen'e'' meaning "soil" and luga meaning "grass". In fact, the common ancestor of all Chungganese first lived in present-day Hiroshima, Japan in the tenth century. The common ancestor was a couple whose names were Citepe Chene, and Citepe Luga. The word Citepe is a last name meaning "chosen". This couple was indeed chosen, as they raised seven children who would grow up to represent the seven regions of the modern-day Chungganation. All of the descendants of the Citepe couple are called Chenugase, meaning "descendant of the soil and grass". In fact, the first child bore the name of Citepe Chenu, with the second word meaning "rose". History Founding of the Empire (1296 to 1362) On December 24, 1296, Jugato and thirty of his friends formed the group "Chenuga", meaning "peace". At that time, they were still in what is now called Tokyo in Japan. A few hours after the said formation, the group went on a voyage through the Pacific Ocean, and were searching left to right for land. After a few weeks of scavenging a bit of the ocean, they actually landed on Juliania on February 2, 1297. Conquering the island, the group renamed the then-country to Nasochenuga, the old Chungganese for "peaceful empire". Since then, its name evolved to what was, before the renaming, "Chunggimperio", or Chungga Empire. Settling in the island, Júgato called himself as the Rino Ciletu (meaning "you selected the King"), but still preferred being called Júgato despite his kingly name. Umpum was founded on May 30, 1297 via the first law enacted by Júgato. By the end of the year, its first region had at most thirty-five people living in it. As the empire's name states, it is the most peaceful empire as nobody comes and dares to at least battle the citizens. Even without a military, Chungganese are said to be resilient. Jugato always desired growth, and so he ordered expansion of territory via expedition and reclamation. By the start of the fourteenth century, there were a recorded 72 Umpumians. He then announced that the next king would be his friend, and not any family member, since he is the only member in his own family among the whole Chenuga. He chose his friend Rino Pajilana as the next king of the Chungga Empire, making him the second king, ascending on July 30, 1313. Under his rule, the Chungga Empire was a tiger economy. He started the idea of paper coins in the empire, therefore introducing the Chungganese Dollar as the first currency in the medieval world. That time, goods such as fruits cost ten Chungganese Dollars, and the king says that it's worth the money that Chungganese give to other people. The economy roared, with it soaring over ten times its original state when Júgato was still leading the empire. All that idea of paper coins in the empire was written in the Chungga Empire Act 17. He stepped down peacefully on May 28, 1337 and was replaced by the king's best friend, Rino Papa. Founding of Nantun (1362) The region Nantun was created by the then-king Rino Papa by the power of Chungga Empire Act 96 on January 7, 1362. The Umpunians were so happy that they already have a new partner in their goal to prepare for the worst in the third millennium, or at least the centuries to come. The year ended with more than three hundred people permanently settling in Nantun, the new region. On December 3, 1362 the Rino stepped down, and two days after, was replaced by Ríya Chari. Founding of Juamping (1521) The news of a possible conquering was made into a founding of a new region. On March 18, 1521 Rino Pala created Juamping to further boost political awareness due to possible violence spreading. According to historians, the region's name came from "Jujamupi", meaning "political rise". The year ended with the new region Juamping having more than 700 people. Spanish Revolution (1544) Contrary to many beliefs, the Spanish Revolution in the Chungga Empire is a linguistic revolution to spread the Spanish language to the whole empire. It was led by a group of Nantunian teenagers who realized that the then-Chungganese language was becoming exhaustingly difficult to children of their age. With their realization, the Nantunian group, led by Mero Sachaco, started the Spanish Revolution on September 14, 1544, by shouting Spanish sentences and giving Spanish lessons in the houses and villages outside their town. With the many learners of the said language, Spanish started growing from Nantun and quickly replaced then-Chungganese as the language of conversation, and even in literature and education. In 1605, the version of Spanish spoken in the empire was renamed to Chungganese, as the language formerly spoken by many is now dominant in the newly-founded region of Amoro. Founding of Borac (1554) Three decades after the founding of Juamping, a Juampingean explorer named Boy Rancino found a beautiful place with several mountains and various beaches. With delight, he told this news to the Chungganese and started inhabiting the region. He named the new region "Borac', but with disputing etymologies. The most popular theory is that he named Borac due to the letters of his name: Bo'y '''Ra'n'c'''ino. Another theory suggests that it came from the word "borago", the Amorese for "with the mountain". Founding of Amoro (1603) Amoro came from the Old Chungganese word named after itself, which at that time meant "love". The region was founded from native Amorese who linguistically separated themselves from the growing Spanish influence in the Chungga Empire. The word is said to have come from the Spanish word "amor" of the same meaning, as the Spanish Revolution just experienced its height at around this time. Founding of Sensia (1669) To celebrate the discovery of the element phosphorus, a group of science enthusiasts formed a region called Sensia (derived from the English word "science"), on April 28, 1669. The then-king Rino Pasache approved a law for a new region for the Chungga Empire. The new region was approved by the power of the Chungga Empire Act 2504, inscribing the new region's powers and goals. At the start of a new region, Sensia was given priority to the other regions by giving the land of its neighboring regions to the region that is newly formed. At its first decade, Sensia housed more than ten million people. The founding of Sensia led to a Chungganese style of the Scientific Revolution, that led to many other discoveries ahead of the other world. Founding of La Otra (1793) As the majority of people from Umpum and Nantun are protesting for independence in the streets since 1791, chaos was wrecking the two regions' economy as they claim that the government is not giving them much support for basic subsidies and resources. The event was entitled the ''Pasipesase, or the Food Crisis. After many months of waiting, their requests were not answered, and as a result, formed a nation, called Loturo, which at that time meant "literary", independent from the dictatorships of the Umpunian and Nantunian leaders. As the region grew more powerful apart from the empire, a reformist named Chesuri Rapula protested for union with the empire in 1875, finally having it granted four years later. Literary Revolution (1824) While then-Loturo were separated from the Chungga Empire, many writers began emerging in the literary world, leading to the birth of many famous poets and novelists around the whole region, and eventually the empire. Most of the works were in English, as a boycotting act against Umpum and Nantun, the two main regions where the Chungganese language is dominant. Some Lotrans embraced the Amorese language, leading to more works about romance and the like. Many poems such as Reconciliation, Peace, and Virtues focused on the increasing awareness of the separation of Loturo. Books such as Daydream, My Day, and Empire mostly revolved on romance in the Lotrans' time, and how it affected their lives. Martial Law (1918-1972) The then-king Rino Nepi was fed up by the strategy of the Chungganese. With this, he signed the Chungga Empire Act 9790, declaring Martial Law in every piece of land owned by the Chungganese. He recommended a stable population growth, and union for all Chungganese to make the population great again. There was no room for population decreases, and that was when The King made any type of criminal act as illegal. Today the King's doing was a lesson learned and was the root of nationalism everywhere in the Chungga Empire. Conversion to a Nation (2015) It was only October 30, 2015 when Serujúliyano decided after a week of decision that he convert the empire into a nation due to the world situation then. It was something of a dilemma to think about it, to give up the empire and just become a nation. He announced it in one of the government-run shows about the conversion into a nation. Alongside this, he initiated the Constitution last March 31, 2016 and established a transitory government. The Chungganese anthem started having lyrics, which were finished on April 15, 2016. The first federal election was held on May 20, 2016, with the Constitution set to take effect on September 11, 2017. Geography The Chungganation has a little under thirty million square kilometers of land area (11.58 million square miles) that lies east of the Philippines. It covers up most of the Pacific Ocean, and has a little over 1% of its area for renewable energy and aquatic resources. The nation is close to several countries, such as USA, Papua New Guinea, Indonesia, the Philippines, Japan, Taiwan, and as well as a little part of Russia. There are numerous forests located all around the Chungganation. The most famous and largest one is located in various states in La Otra called Pazdepunos, meaning "peaceful forest" in Amorese. It covers up one-sixth of the whole region, and is the most biodiverse region in the whole nation, with over a thousand species of animals and plants. There are also lots of mountains, found in regions like Borac and Umpum. The most famous mountain range is located in Rusamas, BO called the Bundos de prosperida, or "mountains of prosperity". It holds a historical significance as it is said that the founder of Borac named Boy Rancino made several retreats and meditations on top of one of the mountains. The place is heavily protected, though tourists are allowed to visit the site. Climate Regions like Umpum, La Otra, and several parts of Amoro and Nantun experience a tropical climate. States like Virto, AM and Tairo, LA are known for crossing or bordering the equator. As a whole, the nation enjoys a typically warm-cold climate, with bearable amounts of rain received annually. Politics Main article: Politics in the Chungganation The nation has experienced a very long political governance since the start of the first election in 1309. It already had a defined government with the monarch as the head of state and legislation, the parliament with members who cooperate with the monarch to make laws, and a court of judges to handle criminal cases and other concerns. The system hasn't changed drastically since only small changes were being made to the politics and government of the Chungganation. The Chungganation is led by three people; the monarch (head of state), the president and the vice president. Both the vice president and the president are elected in elections every 42 months, while the monarch is picked by friendship. The monarch ascends on his/her birthday, while the end of his/her term is determined by death or resignation. If the monarch dies before the birthday of the successor, that person will be the "acting monarch" till his/her birthday. The nation's monarch, president, and vice president split their powers; with the monarch being the head of the three leaders. The vice president will take over in case of conflict concering the president, and the Senate president will become the acting vice-president. The Chungganese Executive Department consists of the monarch, the president, its cabinet, and the vice president. The Chungganese Legislative Department consists of 400 senators, two from each state, and as well as representatives from every city, with a total of 5,739 members of the bicameral congress. However, the monarch has a de facto function of the legislative department. The Chungganese Judiciary Department consists of the Supreme Court, federal courts, and other courts, that handle criminal, administrative and civil cases. Administrative Divisions The Chungganation is divided into seven regions; Umpum, Nantun, Juamping, La Otra, Borac, Amoro and Sensia; usually serving as cultural groupings. The regions are then further divided more to 200 states, each led by a governor and vice governor, with a regional cabinet. The cities are led by a mayor, a vice mayor, and a council of nine members also functioning like a cabinet. Economy Main article: Economy of the Chungganation The Chungganese economy is the largest in the world, due to its estimated GDP of over $50 trillion (C$80 trillion) for the year 2016. The economy is heavily reliant on the internal economy, with states like Julgat, Malaya, and Ironico alone making up more than 4% of the total economy. The economy heavily relies on the manufacturing sector, that makes around one-fifths of the GDP. Although the economy is very domestic, the Chungganation has signed trade agreements with neighboring countries, such as the Philippines, Russia, the United States, and Mexico. The nation uses a unit of currency called the moneyo (C$), and has a fixed ratio of 1.37 moneyos for every US dollar. The Chungganation specializes in science, agriculture, fishing, book publishing, and retail. It is classified as an industrialized nation by foreign experts, due to the vast majority of the economy in the manufacturing sector. The unemployment rate is at around 1.0% in 2016. Meanwhile, inflation in the Chungganation is estimated to be at 1.8%, the lowest in almost a decade. The Chungganation does not owe any debt to any other nation as it boasts that the nation could stand on its own without borrowing any money from other nations. The Chungganation also has its own stock exchange, called the Exapalita Delos Chunganesos or the EDC. As of May 9, 2017 it has a value of over 5500 points; It has a value of almost 7 trillion moneyos (~$5 trillion). Transportation The Chungganation boasts a transportation system, unlike any other country. Most of the subway maps in the nation are created by the former Rino Setu. The Transportation Act of 1998 (CA 21046) calls for a train system for every city, a highway for every state, a subway system for every region, and at least three airports per state. With this, transportation in the empire has been eased, and traffic has been less heavy ever since. Despite the boom in public transportation, private transportation still exists, however, a few private vehicles still drive in the roads because of the recent boom in the public sector. A Chungganese research group estimates that there are over 4,000,000 km of paved roads in the Chungganation, comprising 98% of all the roads used in Chungganese land. A 2016 estimate says that there are around 570,000 private vehicles on national roads, and are increasing at a fast rate. Traffic is illegal in the Chungganation and is heavily monitored, via Chungganation Act 23097 or the Traffic Regulation Act of 2001, and whoever causes any type of traffic will be penalized 1,000 moneyos for every car affected. The Chungganese Aviation Authority manages airports and implementation of policies regarding air travel. It manages all of the 160+ airports than can be found in the Chungganation. The busiest airport in the nation is the Rosa Gatchalian International Airport (IATA: RSG) located in the capital state of Julgat, serving millions domestic and international flights annually. All aircraft used by airports are made by Chungganese, and it gets more than $100 million in profits from exports. Since the Chungganation is a large nation, a need for highways and other national roads are raised. Many of these can be located in the city of Julgat, while most highways are found in the west of the country, and connect to either the center of going southwards. The most famous highway in the Chungganation is the Santiago Highway that connects most regions to the capital Julgat. Other national roads include the inter-regional National Road and the Dulce Road that goes through the perimeter of the whole Chungganation. Science and Technology See also: Science and technology in the Chungganation Science and technology in the Chungganation were and are important factors in the nation's development in the past and in the present. The Department of Sciences is the nation's governing body in science and technology and is the agency responsible for all science and computer-related projects in the nation. On average, the government spends 0.3% of the GDP in science and technology, which is relatively high among other nations. The Chungganation claims to be the first nation to develop the flying car, invented by a team of inventors from Juamping and Sensia, invented in 2013. The nation also produces its own gadgets and computers, as around 20% are used for public education in the Chungganation. Computers are produced by the Banana Company, a Chungganese equivalent to Apple. The Chungga Empire also competed in the space race, in order of the then-Rino Linúgo. Most of the artificial objects in space are believed to be made by Chungganese. A famous example is the first ever spacecraft ever launched by Chungganese, which was a famous object named "Kim", launched on July 7, 1959. Its main purpose was to track the weather of the Chungganation, however, the spacecraft has been renovated to be used for several other uses like predicting eclipses, floods, storms, and other natural phenomena worldwide. The spacecraft will be decommissioned on July 6, 2019, to be soon replaced by a spacecraft named Nick, a more advanced spacecraft set to track environmental phenomena such as earthquakes, and is set to pinpoint changing weather patterns more accurately. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Chungganation The Chungganation's population has been growing and falling since its existence in 1297. It only had thirty-one people back then, but due to advancements in technology and society, the empire has always experienced population booms. The empire welcomed a population of one million by 1442, doubling in just 68 years. Due to successful conquests and revolutions, the empire experienced a blow in people during the 16th to mid-18th century. In 1761, the Retemasa (Mass Plague) spread across the empire, causing population decline. The primary host of the plague went extinct by 1920, declaring the plague over. The middle 20th century saw exponential advances in technology as the quality of life increases over the whole empire. A recent population boom in the nation has been caused by a ban of contraceptives and the worsening refugee crisis. As of now, the nation's population is '''1,843,218,007 as of the 2017 census. States See also: States of the Chungganation The Chungganation is divided into 7 regions, having a total of 200 states that act as federal states in the nation. Each state has its own government, judiciary, and executive department though still under the Chungganation's federal government. It also elects a senator to be at the upper house. All of the states are split into cities, which act as congressional districts. Below is a list of the top ten largest states by population, according to the 2016 Census. Ethnic Groups According to the 2015 census, 82.25% are of Chungganese descent, while a mix of races such as Filipino, Latino, Korean, Japanese, Chinese and American make up the rest of the nation's ethnicity. The number of ethnic groups in the Chungganation is yet to increase as Serujuliyano, the present king of the Chungganation has allowed refugees to come into the said nation. Languages Main article: Languages of the Chungganation The 2015 census estimates that there are over five main languages being spoken in the nation, with English and Spanish as the main lingua francas. Most native languages are said to be constructed languages, with the collaboration of the future speakers of the languages. Virtually all languages belong to the Chungganese Language family, said to contain various languages. Chungganese (native Ica) is the main language in the Chungganation, with over 500 million native speakers (counting second-language speakers, the number rises to 1.8 billion) The language is used in education, media, and in everyday conversation. English is also one of the most widely spoken languages and is also one of the official languages. It is still debated by academics whether Chungganese is a pidgin language or not, as trade in the Asia-Pacific region has heavily influenced the language. The Chungganese Constitution calls for an official language for every region and state. There are five regional languages, excluding Umpum which is dominantly Chungganese and La Otra which is dominantly English; Spanish (NA), Filipino (JU), French (AM), Danish (BO), and Latin (SE). Each of the regions has a variation of their regional language, though intelligible with the original counterparts. Culture Media The Chungganation broadcasts various domestic and international media, owned by a government-held network and two other private channels. One of the most popular programs is the Random Discussion series, a 10-minute segment with 15 episodes weekly, hosted by the present Serujúliyano. It has more than 800 episodes as of April 30, 2017. International media is permitted but heavily regulated by the government. Holidays Main article: Holidays of the Chungganation The Chungganation celebrates a variety of holidays, from era beginnings to birthdays of important people. An official list of the holidays was made for 2017, according to Chungganation Act 62998, allotting more than ten holidays for the said year. See also Category:Chungganation Category:Chungga Empire